Liat's Secrets are Revealed !
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: In this chapter of the “Beauty” saga, the secrets within Liat are revealed. Many things could be upon the horizon: Love, treasure, and even pirates.


Liat's Secrets are Revealed !  
  
The Beauty of the Cosmos and the Secrets Therein  
  
Part II of IV  
  
Note: In this chapter of the "Beauty" saga, the secrets within Liat are revealed. Many things could be upon the horizon: Love, treasure, and even pirates. Could these pirates also be a link in Liat's past ? It's probable...Very probable, indeed.  
  
"For every creature of God is good, and nothing to be refused, if it be received with thanksgiving: For it is sanctified by the word of God and prayer."—I Timothy 4:4-5  
  
"What the future holds is always a mystery, but if we live in the here and now we may come to know what pure happiness is."—Old Proverb  
  
Prologue  
  
Electronic Journal: Liat Xiang  
We are approaching the Tine Quadrant, and I already know this planet is known for its silver mines. My friends were a little skeptical when I could sense treasure on the horizon, but I never knew I had this gift until I actually started searching for treasure. I'm a living riches detector. I have been discovering more and more about myself. Supposedly, I even have the location of a so-called "relic of unmatched power" in my memory banks as my Creator told me...but as for that I'm not really certain. There are many questions left unanswered in my mind, but are approach to Yrdrssyl leaves me a little uneasy...It's very peculiar indeed that I would feel queasy when I have never felt that way before. Perhaps it is just nerves, thinking about the history of this Quadrant. Ah, but I have nothing to worry about. I'm perfectly safe here aboard the Enigma Gyro.  
  
Trustworthy,  
Liat Xiang  
  
Chapter 1—Approaching Yrdrssyl  
  
In this Quadrant of space, Interpol was no where to be found, but a new threat existed. So far, the so-called threat of pirates had not been met. Liat knew where the treasure of Yrdrssyl rested. The Drssylians didn't even know this treasure existed, but Liat knew exactly where it was. She was bound and determined to make believers out of the crewmates that didn't believe her uncanny sense of rich and bountiful ground.  
The Enigma Gyro began to jostle, and sway violently. Goemon II had indicated something approaching them on Swayzo's scanner. A large spaceship fashioned as an old sailboat read on the side "Scoundrel". Liat's emerald eyes went cold. What was it about this vessel that made it so eerily familiar ? Suddenly, half of the crew was startled by an unexpected Comm signal coming from the Scoundrel. The Commander of the Scoundrel appeared to be a very handsome but sardonic pirate. "That man, I remember him...His name was...", Liat began, feeling more fear and uneasiness than ever before in her lifetime. "I am Commander Cruel. The Numan girl and I have a long history behind us, and no I have never forgotten you, little Miss Xiang ! I know your secrets, and I know how to access them. I am taking what is rightfully mine...Whether you like it or not, Liat will be coming with me !", Cruel laughed sadistically. "No ! Not him, anyone but him. The memories are flooding my mind again...Darkness, slave crown...can't remember...", Liat babbled in a cold sweat, shivering uncontrollably. "Get Flora online, quickly ! I have never seen Liat act like this before !", Raquel commanded, very concerned. Flora was brought online and she immediately took Liat into her care. Liat was still blathering in gibberish, and shivering, sweating bullets. What about this Commander Cruel disturbed her so much ? The crew was about to have a rude awakening.  
  
Chapter 2—Commander Cruel Barges In !  
  
The Enigma Gyro was rammed again by the Scoundrel. A few Dragons were sent out to battle the Scoundrel. It was no use, however. Before the Dragons could start firing upon the opposing vessel, Commander Cruel had already infiltrated the Gyro, disabled Flora's program, and placed the slave crown atop her head. Again, another Comm signal was heard. A devilish laugh was heard. "Give up, Captain. I have the girl...I have what I came for. To try to retrieve her would be foolish...", he warned. Raquel glowered. She could understand now exactly why Liat had been afraid of the Commander. He had spirited her away from her family in the past so he could make her his willing slave in order to find treasures no human or alien eye had ever encountered before ! It made perfect sense now ! But this meant war. It was too personal now. Raquel was beginning to become enraged again. "Crew, we're about to follow the Commander. I know he forewarned us already, but our friend's life is in grave danger. If we want her safely in our hands, we first need to devise a plan...and then commence.", Raquel said, rationally, gripping the arm of her chair, causing it to dent and crinkle under pressure. "You're absolutely right, Ma'am. Tell us what you have in mind, and we'll be more than happy to follow through. I'll start with the blueprints for our operation.", Dominique replied, with an obedient salute. Yes, indeed this was the beginning of a battle between a villain they knew little about, but he was indeed very sadistic in his ways...and he would be dealt with swiftly and justly, very soon.  
  
To be continued...  
  
In our next chapter of the "Beauty" saga, Liat has been catnapped, which is the title of Part III ! Will Commander Cruel with his band of rubes find the ancient relic of great power to be unlocked by Liat's uncanny sense of riches ? Or will she be freed of the slave crown that makes her submissive to Cruel's every whim and give the powerful relic to its rightful owners ? Who will remove the crown ? A young trapped Drysyllian named Amaro, or her crewmates ? Could this also mean that love is in the air as well ? Ah, perhaps. We'll learn more of Amaro in this coming chapter too. Stay tuned. -  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt August 11, 2001 


End file.
